


In the Water I Am Beautiful

by oneforyourfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: Still, as his husband, his love, Joonmyun, younger—a year younger—undertakes the task of caring for him, pulling him free of this if only for just a moment. (aka bathtub xiuho)





	In the Water I Am Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> title from the city and colour song

It’s a Friday night, 9:30 PM, and he’s taken his work with him. Slumped over his desk, back bowed, eyes squinting behind his glasses, he is pouring over the papers when Joonmyun steps through his home office door, drinks in the lines of exhaustion in his profile, in his body.

Minseok's is tired, work-weary, still in his rumpled dress pants, wrinkled and unbuttoned button up. His eyes are lined with faint bruises, face pale, and lips pursed. Joonmyun’s heart aches from looking at him. And Minseok’s wrist looks so tiny, the knob in it pronounced as he erases, draws again, wipes absently at the paper, sighs. He doesn't hear Joonmyun come in.

They used to have a rule against this, before Minseok was promoted. A small failsafe to ensure that their home is ever a safe haven, never tainted with this bitterness or stress. And Minseok had hung up pictures of them around the room—on vacation, at their wedding, of their Christmas cards—when he'd first started doing this, first started pushing back at the boundaries, violating that rule. But Joonmyun doesn’t feel like pressing the issue tonight, at least not directly.

Still, as his husband, his love, Joonmyun, younger—a year younger—undertakes the task of caring for him, pulling him free of this if only for just a moment.

"Baby," he calls, and Minseok peeks up at him from beneath his dark bangs, behind his wire frames, the tension in his shoulders relaxing just the slightest. He offers Joonmyun a tired, rueful half smile, an apology maybe in the tilt of his eyelashes.

It's 9:30, after all.

"The pizza is here." And Minseok nods, eyes skittering up to Joonmyun’s. He pauses on Joonmyun's crossed arms, bites his lower lip. "I'm gonna take a bath first. Come join me?"

Minseok shakes his head absently.

"Hyung," Joonmyun presses, and Minseok raises one eyebrow, amused.

“ _Hyung_ ,”Minseok mocks, voice pitched odd in poor imitation. The tension is completely gone, shoulders relaxed, arms loose, smile genuine if not mocking. “Oh, I’m _hyung_ now?”

“You’re always hyung,” Joonmyun argues, lies, and Minseok lips twist into a smirk. It makes his eyes look less tired, glittering like that with mirth. “ _Really_.”

And really, it’s only when they fuck, more appropriately when Minseok fucks him, that Joonmyun ever pronounces that honorific.

But maybe, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad right now, either, as far as stress relief and distractions go.

"Join me, hyung," he continues, ignoring the comment, drawling out the last syllable so that it’s almost a breathy whine. "Let's take a nice, long bubblebath. It's been a while." Then cocking his hip, offering his widest, most charming smile, speaking up at him through his lashes. "It's awfully lonely in that big bathtub, hyung."

Minseok's already put down his pencil and eraser, taken off his glasses to perch them on his desk, small victories, but he stands with a nod, a drawnout sigh like he's _humoring_ Joonmyun as he agrees that okay, yeah, a bath and pizza won't be that bad. Yeah okay he'll come.

Joonmyun grips the sides of Minseok's neck, the pads of his fingers feathering over Minseok's skin as he kisses him hard, brief, barely enough time for Minseok to properly respond. Then fingers threaded through his, Joonmyun guides him into their bathroom, turns in his arms to drop another hard, brief kiss. His throat this time. Minseok's hands loop around his waist. His pulse is hot and steady against Joonmyun's closed mouth.

“Let’s relax,” he insists, pulling away, but letting the words drag over the sharpness of Minseok’s jawline. “Keep me company and let me help you relax, hyung.”

Minseok’s arms tighten just briefly before falling limply at his sides. And Joonmyun is efficient, tugging at Minseok’s clothing, smoothing his palms over Minseok's warm, bared skin. Minseok, his breathing just slightly labored, lets him.

And it's been years since Joonmyun first saw him naked, years since they first stumbled, moaned, whimpered through their first time. Minseok's body is more than familiar to him now. A home of muscles and skin.The softness near his thighs, the firmness of his arms, the moles and scars dotting, lacing his skin. But he's beautiful still, after all this time, and Joonmyun is still so eager to touch, kiss, lick, bite after all this time.

Leaning forward, he scrapes his teeth against Minseok's collarbone before being urged away, told to get naked, too.

Minseok starts filling the tub, drops vanilla sugar bubble bath—a rare indulgence—stirring the water to make bubbles in the mean time. He slides into the hot water as Joonmyun stumbles out of his socks. Joonmyun’s eyes skate quickly over the skin he can still see, the water sluicing across the sleek definition of Minseok's body. Groaning briefly at the sight, he slides in after him. He wants to try for face-to-face, maybe indulge in some heavy making out, indecent touching, but Minseok, his ridiculously strong arms, urge him to turn. Joonmyun’s back to Minseok’s front.

Joonmyun melts into the hot, fragrant water, back against the solid breadth of Minseok’s body behind him, every muscle unlocking in the water’s caress.

“Come back here,” Minseok insists, pulling him even further back.

Minseok urges him into a kiss, lazy and close-mouthed, chaste considering that they're both naked, pressed tight. Minseok’s hand skate up his biceps, wrap around his shoulders, digging into the tense muscles. He smiles into the kiss as Joonmyun groans.

And even though it’s supposed to be Minseok relaxing, Joonmyun helping, Minseok presses a kiss to Joonmyun’s temple and rubs insistent soothing fingers along his shoulders, pressing down with purpose.

"There," he says fingers scrambling to dig into Minseok's biceps. , too, then dropping as Minseok presses again, provokes a heavy shudder. “Hyung always takes such _good_ care of me,” he breathes, an affectation, but he bites back a moan as Minseok’s thumb digs into the nape of his neck. Joonmyun's arms move to the edges of their tub instead, squeezing. He knocks over Joonmyun's aloe body wash.

“Yeah?” Minseok touches again, harder, longer, and Joonmyun’s lip part with a deep, helpless moan. The perfect, deliberate familiarity and provocation of Minseok’s touches already has heat blooming across his skin. Already has Joonmyun’s body stirring in interest. Joonmyun’s palms squeak against the porcelain edges as he grips tight, moaning more and more openly because Minseok keeps teasing that spot, his warm, persistent fingers, his deliberate touch, the pressure a dizzying ache and pleasure-pain. Minseok tilts his head just so, warm breath ghosting over Joonmyun's neck, lips trailing over the shell of his ear. The water ripples as Joonmyun trembles.

"Hyung," Joonmyun manages, voice strained.

"Hmm, dongsaeng," Minseok breathes back, less affected, but voice still tight. Minseok preses a smile to Joonmyun’s shoulder. His eyelashes kiss against Joonmyun's goosebumped skin. He turns his head, peeking, then laughs. “Excited already?”

“Can’t help what my body does when I’m naked with you and you're touching me,” Joonmyun observes lightly, and Minseok chuckles, hot and so wet. He murmurs in agreement. His palms shift, drag along Joonmyun's chest. Joonmyun melts further back into him, thighs spreading, sliding against Minseok's own. "Feels good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Minseok's hands skate down, over Joonmyun's collarbone, his shoulders, his ribs, his navel. Slow and appraising, like he’s memorizing, like Minseok’s still learning Joonmyun’s topography.

Playful, teasing, he runs one, two circuits up up up, down, down, down.

Minseok pinches Joonmyun’s nipples, rolling them as he drops succulent kisses along Joonmyun's throat. He's less playful, more purposeful, heated, exploiting a weakness. He laughs lightly when Joonmyun whimpers, writhes upwards into the touch. And Joonmyun lets out a purposefully breathy moan—hyung, please—in retaliation. Minseok’s breath hitches.

Joonmyun still grips the edge of their tub tight but gropes his other hand back, fingers dragging along Minseok's scalp, so Minseok’s head lolls forward, lips latching onto Joonmyun's throat, shifting to Joonmyun's jawline. "Hyung," he moans, needy. Minseok fucking trembles, needy, too. "Kiss me."

Pinching still at Joonmyun's nipples, alternating between the two so that Joonmyun is gasping, Minseok drags one hand up to Joonmyun’s chin. The kiss is even harder, more desperate, from the start. Minseok’s hand cradles his head, and Joonmyun cranes his neck even more sharply, deepening the angle, moaning into it as Minseok’s free hand drags down his body once more. Minseok, like this, swallows all of his sounds.

Blunt fingernails smooth down Joonmyun’s body, his fingers holding Joonmyun steady, _captive_ , and Minseok’s other hand glides further down, taking Joonmyun into his grip, his touch light, his strokes languid. Like he’s trying to get a proper feel for the heft, the weight, the heat of it.

Joonmyun’s legs spread, hips buck upwards in encouragement. Water sloshes at his eager movements, his eager maneuvering. Still kissing Minseok, still trying, he groans at a distinct pressure against his lower back, and Minseok tilts upward so Joonmyun can feel it. Joonmyun’s lips fall free, and he pants near Minseok's open mouth. Minseok is also hard and slick and pulsing. Joonmyun grinds back onto him, sure to shift so Minseok is resting snugly in between his cheeks, the head of his cock catching on Joonmyun’s skin as it drags teasingly along his lower back. Minseok’s grip tightens, strokes quicken in response.

Joonmyun tips back into him, eyes fluttering shut as Minseok’s unoccupied hand tightens around his jawline, angle sharper, kiss hotter, deeper.

Joonmyun grinds back more forcefully in response, and Minseok pulls away to bite on the sharp jut of his shoulder, a hot, searing pleasure-pain as he pants into his skin. Minseok tightens his fist, quickens his strokes, and Joonmyun chokes on a moan.

The pleasure pools in his gut, mounts and mounts and mounts until he's practically seeing stars.

“Good,” he praises in between breathless gasps, drawling it out just to hear the stutter of Minseok's moans. “So good, hyung.”

But still, still not—

And Joonmyun turns suddenly, clumsily in his arms, spilling water over the edges of the tub, upsetting their shampoo and conditioner. His grip is slippery, his hands squeaking as braces himself on the edges of the tub, lowers himself onto Minseok’s lap. Minseok's hands immediately wrap around his waist.

Joonmyun shivers as he recollects the last time they’d something in this bathtub. The bruises on his hips from how hard Minseok had gripped him, the breathless way Joonmyun had thrashed and whimpered as Minseok had teased the spot, fucked him squirming and gasping.

He remembers also bending Minseok over the bathtub when they’d first moved in, legs aching from exertion, Minseok’s cock squeaking against the porcelain edge.

From Minseok's full-bodied shudder, the enthusiastic grind of his equally hard cock against Joonmyun's hip, he can only assume he is remembering, too.

"This is _so_ relaxing," Minseok chokes out, mocking, or trying to be. "Fucking in a bathtub, definitely helping me relax."

"No, but the lube is too far away," Joonmyun murmurs against the seam of Minseok's mouth.

"I guess we’ll have to settle then,” Minseok breathes, his voice deliciously tight, strained.

But no, it’s really settling with Minseok’s breath hot against the column of his throat, not with Minseok’s nimble and teasing fingers gliding down his back, squeezing hard at his ass, not with Minseok's moans ringing in his ears, not with pleasure sluicing through his veins.

"Touch me, hyung," Joonmyun pleads.

And Minseok's hand slide around to grip his cock, Minseok's own. Joonmyun's lips crash against Minseok's collarbone at the perfect friction.

"Faster, hyung." Minseok speeds up, groans into his chest, latches onto a nipple. "Harder." It's shaky, slightly sloppy, Minseok's cock, his hand skating against him so so so so so—

It only takes Minseok biting down on his nipple for Joonmyun to come, streaking across Minseok's stroking fingers. It only takes Joonmyun whining out a drawn out _hyung_ for Minseok to follow.

Minseok laughs against his chest, drags his wet fingers up Joonmyun's back, towards his neck, coaxing him into a soft kiss.

"Love you," Minseok says against the seam of Joonmyun's mouth. Then "Thank you." Joonmyun shudders slightly in his lap. Minseok nuzzles into his neck before murmuring softly about how he appreciates it in spite of the mess. Joonmyun, melting further into him, heedless of the mess, readily agrees.

The bubbles have mostly dissipated, and their fingers and toes are pruny, their kisses light and lingering, giggling.

"We have to take another bath," Minseok notes, his nose crinkling. And Joonmyun leans forward to kiss it away. Minseok presses a smile to Joonmyun’s throat, murmurs his name like a prayer right there. Joonmyun drags his nose up Minseok's cheekbone, drops another kiss to the little indents left by Minseok's glasses.

Minseok, arching into the touch, still urges Joonmyun to drain the water it's pretty disgusting.

Turning with a long, long sigh, Joonmyun pulls the plug free with his big toe, watches the water drain with a lazy hum. Minseok, in the mean time, traces mindless designs across his skin, tongue swirling just just just briefly along the nape of his neck. Joonmyun tries to turn the faucet with his foot, too, but Minseok scrapes his teeth, squeezes Joonmyun’s arm hard for being lazy.

"Hyung," Joonmyun whines, but Minseok rolls his eyes. And Joonmyun slides forward to accomplish the task instead.

"Need to eat after this," Minseok notes, reaching for the discarded loofah, wrapping his arm around Joonmyun's waist. "Then I need to get back to work."

Joonmyun nods in agreement but doesn't makes to move. Neither does Minseok for that matter.

In spite of the pizza. In spite of the work. Not for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> crosspost from lj comm, originally a gift for a friend
> 
> incidentally, my first boy xiuho


End file.
